


Little Thing

by anon7912



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cisswap, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Honestly this is super soft, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon7912/pseuds/anon7912
Summary: “Baby’s so wet she ruined her second pair of panties?” she derides and Jooyeon hates how Jihyun’s sweet mockery makes her nerve endings feel like they’re alight with electricity. Jihyun releases her wrists to hold the underwear in both her hands, examining the drenched material with a clinical sort of satisfaction.“Look at this,” she murmurs, running a finger down the slickness still gathered at the crotch. “Couldn’t even hold it in, you needy little thing.”
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self-indulgent and purely for my own brain rot. 
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: This is a cis-swap fic. I in no way think that WLW sex can only happen between two females born with female genitalia, and completely understand that gender is not the same as sex. This is just something I felt like writing, in this way and in this manner. I know that cis-swap may make some of you uncomfortable, so please decide carefully if you choose to proceed.**
> 
> Also, I changed Juyeon and Hyunjae (Jaehyun)'s names to the closest approximations I could find for traditionally feminine names in Korean - they are now Jooyeon and Jihyun respectively.
> 
> This will only become relevant later in the fic but for those who don’t know, a mukbang is a Korean YouTube phenomenon where individuals film themselves eating meals. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Jooyeon wakes with a start, a wet gasp punctuating the quiet of the room. The memory of her dream burns in the back of her eyelids and against her skin, slender hands that caressed and skimmed the insides of her thighs. It’s so real that Jooyeon reflexively looks beside her, almost expecting to see her girlfriend lying there with that teasing glint Jooyeon loves so much in her eyes. 

The hazy fog clears from her gaze, and she brushes a trembling hand through her sweaty, dark hair before slumping back down onto the pillow. It feels particularly salacious to have a dirty dream during a nap on a Saturday afternoon when the sun is still shining; the golden light streams through the windows to bathe Jooyeon - and all her shame - in bright warmth. 

The thought of just _how_ dirty her dream had been sends a shiver through her frame, but _god_ she hasn’t had one like that in a while. She can still feel Jihyun’s mouth pressing hot, wet kisses onto her hipbones, dipping tantalisingly lower, and the vividness of it all makes Jooyeon squeeze her eyes shut again. 

A hot flush rushes up to her face, and she wants to _whine_ with embarrassment, no less because when she squirms into the sheets, she can feel sticky wetness clinging to the juncture of her thighs. 

She lets herself feel embarrassed for a moment before rising from her bed slowly once more. Jooyeon grimaces as she tugs her soaked cotton underwear off, the warm bedroom air somehow cold against the moisture of her skin. She tosses the underwear into their shared laundry basket and slips on a new pair, this time midnight blue and lacy.

_Jihyun always did like her in lace._

Jooyeon then tugs at her large T-shirt that has worn thin around the underarms from how many years she’s been wearing it, observing the way it falls right above the bottom edge of her thong. She looks discerningly at herself in the mirror opposite their bed and frowns critically at the rattiness of her hair, the creases on her cheek from pressing into the pillow too hard. 

She sighs and runs her hand through it a couple times, tearing at the tangles with a vicious sort of firmness and they yield quickly under her long fingers. _One of the best parts of having pin-straight hair_ , she muses. 

As she pads out of the bedroom, Jooyeon hears Jihyun’s loud laughter, a telltale sign that she’s watching her newest sitcom obsession — a comedy set in a New York police station. When she emerges into the living room, Jooyeon leans against the doorway to look at her girlfriend.

Jihyun’s short curly brown hair is tied haphazardly on top of her head, little pieces of hair falling carelessly around her face. Jooyeon’s always known her girlfriend is pretty, but as she smiles softly to herself by the door, she contemplates just _how_ pretty Jihyun has to be to make something as mundane as a pair of tattered leggings and a ketchup stained tank top look so good.

There’s a brief pause in the show as the scene changes and Jihyun looks up to smile at Jooyeon over the back of the sofa. 

“Good nap?” she asks warmly. “You didn’t sleep as long today.” Jihyun pats the spot on the sofa next to her, and Jooyeon goes willingly.

“Mm, got woken up,” she mumbles, immediately curling herself around the older girl. One of Jihyun’s hands pulls Jooyeon’s legs over her own while the other wraps around Jooyeon to play with her hair. It’s an age-old routine they’ve danced too many times to count in the two years they’ve been together, but it never fails to send a flurry of warmth through Jooyeon’s chest.

“Was it the TV?” Jihyun asks a little apologetically. “I forgot to-”

Jooyeon interrupts her by nuzzling her nose into Jihyun’s neck. “Not the TV,” she whispers, skimming along the pale skin pulled taut at the elegant column. “Something else.”

Jihyun’s hands in Jooyeon’s hair still briefly, before returning their gentle combing motion. A delicate hand touches Jooyeon’s chin lightly and lifts her face from the warmth of Jihyun’s neck.

Their eyes meet, her girlfriend’s gaze curious at first, then understanding when she sees Jooyeon’s hooded lids blinking back at her. The minutest quirk tugs at the corner of her pink lips as she takes in Jooyeon’s slightly flushed face that only grows steadily rosier under Jihyun’s probing eyes. 

“I see,” she murmurs, and she swipes her thumb lightly over Jooyeon’s bottom lip. Jooyeon’s mouth immediately falls open in an attempt to suck the digit in, but Jihyun pulls back quickly. “Ah-ah,” the older girl tuts. “Easy, Jooyeon-ah.”

Jooyeon swallows her complaint as she lets Jihyun trail brown eyes over her form. The hand at Jooyeon’s thighs glides lightly, tantalisingly, upwards to gently touch the peek of navy lace under her cotton T-shirt, and Jooyeon’s breath hitches.

“Weren’t you wearing purple earlier?” Jihyun remarks mildly. 

Jooyeon’s face grows hot in less than two seconds flat as she remembers the soaked lavender fabric of her underwear, the way it clung to the pinkness of her body when she tugged them off and the obscene dream that started it all. 

_Jihyun knows_.

She squirms under her girlfriend’s continued ministrations, not daring to look at the alabaster index finger running airily over the segment of fabric stretched around her hipbone. Jooyeon whines when Jihyun’s hand doesn’t venture any farther, seemingly happy to thumb at the jutting of Jooyeon’s pelvis under the lace.

“ _Unnie_.” The honorific is breathy and petulant, and it makes Jihyun’s gaze snap up to meet Jooyeon’s. There’s a derisive sort of amusement dancing in the older girl’s large eyes, and it makes Jooyeon want to throw herself at her girlfriend but—

But she doesn’t. She doesn’t because this, too, is a game they’ve played over and over again. Jooyeon knows how Jihyun likes to tease, knows how Jihyun is less likely to give her what she wants when she’s being needy like this. Jooyeon also knows that for all of her whines and begging for _Jihyun unnie to just touch, please_ that Jihyun knows Jooyeon comes hardest when she’s made to feel small and insignificant.

So Jooyeon doesn’t move. She bites her lip and wriggles against her girlfriend but she doesn’t launch herself fully into Jihyun’s lap like she wants to — like she _can_ , because Jihyun might be the same height as Jooyeon but Jooyeon is sinewy muscle and Jihyun is dainty wrists and slim thighs. 

Instead, Jooyeon leans back and places her hands obediently in her lap, meekly meeting Jihyun’s challenging gaze. Her girlfriend’s eyebrow arches a little in amused approval, and her lips part. 

Jooyeon tenses, eagerly waiting for the praise she thinks is about to come. 

“Lift your shirt up.” 

The command is dismissive but authoritative, and though Jooyeon shrinks in disappointment at the lack of honeyed compliments, she complies nonetheless. Hurriedly, she scoots to the other end of the sofa and lays against the throw pillow there. She grips the hem of her shirt and hikes it up, but Jihyun’s hand shoots out to grab her wrist before she gets very far.

“Not so high,” the older girl says condescendingly. Jooyeon immediately stills, and the shirt remains crumpled against her ribcage, just a few inches shy of her breasts. 

“Let’s see then,” Jihyun says, her head cocking in a predatory sort of way. Jooyeon flushes, because _of course_ she knows what it is her girlfriend wants. 

She can’t help but look to the side, cheeks blotchy with embarrassment as she parts her legs, one golden thigh pressed against the back of the sofa and the other half hanging off of it. Jooyeon feels exposed, a sensation only augmented by the sudden whirring of the air-conditioner turning on and blowing cool air against her heated body. 

Jihyun snickers beside her and pulls an ankle into her lap just so she can open Jooyeon’s legs even further. “What — is baby embarrassed?” she coos, a little meanly in Jooyeon’s opinion. “Even after getting all worked up and coming in here to get unnie to do something?”

Jooyeon’s fists tighten inadvertently against the sofa cushions even as she feels a rush of wetness seep onto the already soaked cloth of her thong. 

Her girlfriend skims her fingertips along Jooyeon’s torso - not quite as toned as Jihyun’s but getting there with their newly-instated gym dates - and it makes Jooyeon shiver with want. The older girl lets her nails dance and skitter across the golden skin, drawing aimless circles that make Jooyeon writhe with a painful combination of ticklishness and arousal.

“ _Please._ ” The word slips out against her will, and Jooyeon clamps her mouth shut immediately after but it’s too late. Jihyun smiles, teeth white and perfect, like the cat that caught the canary before leaning back onto the sofa herself. With just Jooyeon’s ankles in her lap, she hoists one of her own legs up to rest on the loveseat before turning fully to face the TV once more.

Jooyeon gapes at her, eyes glazed with need. Jihyun picks up the remote and, as if her girlfriend isn’t soaking through her underwear onto the fabric of their worn sofa right beside her, raises the volume of the sitcom.

There’s a sharp smirk still playing at the older girl’s rosy lips as she watches the show, and Jooyeon wants nothing more than Jihyun’s attention, even just a little of it. A pathetic whimper escapes her chest then, and, in a fit of reckless desperation, she reaches down and tugs her thong off. 

The second the fabric slides down her shapely legs, Jihyun is grabbing her wrists once more and forcing her to still. 

Jooyeon looks at her girlfriend, nervous anticipation bubbling low in her stomach while a trickle of her arousal seeps down her swollen parting and meanders towards her perineum. 

Jihyun plucks the sodden fabric of Jooyeon’s underwear from her hands and dangles it in front of her face. 

“Baby’s so wet she ruined her second pair of panties?” she derides and Jooyeon hates how Jihyun’s sweet mockery makes her nerve endings feel like they’re alight with electricity. Jihyun releases her wrists to hold the underwear in both her hands, examining the drenched material with a clinical sort of satisfaction.

“Look at this,” she murmurs, running a finger down the slickness still gathered at the crotch. “Couldn’t even hold it in, you needy little thing.”

_Little thing._

The epithet, mean and diminishing, makes Jooyeon’s toes curl with desire. It’s _perfect_ — at turns, unkind and patronising, at others, tender and fond. Most of all, it’s a reminder of the way Jihyun always goes above and beyond to make Jooyeon comfortable even as she makes the younger girl’s wildest fantasies come true. 

By the time Jooyeon had reached adulthood, ‘slut’ had become laden with so many memories of teenage boys sneering at her in the school hallways for rejecting their advances that the term made Jooyeon more uneasy than anything else. 

‘Little thing’ was something Jihyun had come up with, only a few months into their newly introduced play and only half a year into their relationship. Jooyeon had teared up in Jihyun’s lap that night even as the older girl stroked her hair and kissed her damp cheeks, all the while murmuring the sweetest reassurances into her ear.

Now, Jooyeon’s back arches inadvertently towards Jihyun, desperate for something, anything from her girlfriend. Jihyun takes her wet finger, still glistening with Jooyeon’s own arousal, and brings it to the younger girl’s lips.

Jooyeon immediately latches onto the proffered digit, tongue running quickly over the smooth skin there and sucking with an urgency that makes Jihyun giggle. Before Jooyeon is finished, however, she pulls her finger out with a _pop!_ and touches it lightly to Jooyeon’s nose.

“So desperate,” Jihyun croons. “What do you want, sweetheart?”

Jooyeon immediately takes Jihyun’s still outstretched hand and mewls, “Please touch me.” 

Her girlfriend smiles and withdraws her hand from Jooyeon’s rather desperate grasp before pushing her gently to lie back on the sofa cushions. Then she leans down and hovers over Jooyeon’s hips, eyes darting delightedly over the wetness that has smeared all over the inside of Jooyeon’s thighs.

She blows gently, and Jooyeon, who’s been angling to come for almost an hour at this point, honest-to-god whimpers as her hips buck up. 

Jihyun brings her thumb to Jooyeon’s overheated skin, and parts the slick pink of Jooyeon’s pussy. “Look how swollen your clit is,” she muses lightly. “Don’t even need to touch you to get you all wet.”

Jooyeon barely manages out another _please_ before Jihyun suddenly slaps her hand over Jooyeon’s clit. The resounding smack is as obscene as it is wet, and Jooyeon jerks upwards with a sharp cry.

“Needy little things should learn to be patient,” Jihyun hisses before slapping Jooyeon’s pussy again. When her hand draws back, Jooyeon looks down with slightly teary eyes at the red flush blooming over her skin and, most embarrassingly, the glistening trail connecting Jihyun’s fingers to Jooyeon’s quivering body. 

Jihyun smirks when their eyes meet at the slick moisture gathered on her pale fingertips. She sits back and regards Jooyeon, who’s barely keeping up with her own heaving breaths at this point, before turning back to face the TV. Her face falls back into a mask of indifference as she resumes her languid position.

“Fine,” she says dryly. “If you’re going to be that desperate, you might as well come.” With her eyes still fixed on the goofy car chase unfolding on the screen, she lowers her hand back to Jooyeon’s pussy. 

Jooyeon could sob with relief when Jihyun begins rubbing concerted little circles over her swollen clit the way she needs. It’s not Jooyeon’s favourite way to come at all - too intense, too sharp all at once without the opportunity to savour the pleasure of an orgasm building - but she’s so eager to finally come that she doesn’t even have to fake the shaky moan she lets out.

In a flash, Jihyun is stuffing Jooyeon’s soaked panties into her open mouth. “I’m trying to watch TV, Jooyeon-ah,” she says snidely. “Keep it down.”

The humiliation of being dismissed this way makes Jooyeon _burn_ with need, and the taste of her own arousal saturating her tongue makes it all the more degrading.

Jihyun sits back down and resumes skating her fingers in irregular patterns over Jooyeon’s clit. It’s both too much and not enough at the same time, and Jooyeon whimpers into her makeshift gag as she lets her head fall back against the pillow. 

It goes like this for a while, hitching gasps and breathless whimpers pouring out of Jooyeon’s mouth ceaselessly in spite of the thong in her mouth, and Jihyun never stops, simply continues firmly thumbing at Jooyeon’s pussy while her eyes remain fixed on the show in front of her. 

At some point, Jooyeon realises she needs _more_. Hazily, she nudges Jihyun with her foot and tries to sit up a little, pulling the thong out of her mouth. Jihyun barely flickers her eyes over, hand still working at the sopping wetness between Jooyeon’s legs.

“C-can I?” Jooyeon requests haltingly, her hands trailing up to her shirt. Jihyun doesn’t answer for a moment, then finally shrugs and rolls her eyes. 

“Whatever.” 

It’s a pantomime, Jooyeon knows, an act that she herself requested of her girlfriend when they first started exploring this type of play. She tears her shirt off and lays back down. Tears spring to her eyes, although Jooyeon isn’t sure if they’re there because of Jihyun’s biting indifference or the feeling of her own large hands palming firmly at her small breasts.

Jooyeon pinches and pulls her nipples until they’re red and abused, but it’s still not the same as when Jihyun wraps her hot mouth around them and laves them with her tongue. Even so, the added sensation pulls her already frayed nerves tighter, and Jooyeon feels the first jolt in her gut of an approaching orgasm.

She cries out, writhing under Jihyun’s touch, a litany of _please more, wanna come please_ pouring out of her. Her head feels full of cotton wool and Jooyeon can feel the prickling of sweat gathering at her hairline as she jerks and jolts closer to the precipice.

Perhaps sensing this, Jihyun’s hand suddenly stops. 

Jooyeon darts up with a desperate cry, tears of betrayal in her eyes. 

“No! Please don’t- don’t stop, ‘was so close,” she bleats desperately. She shuffles closer and tries to get Jihyun’s fingers back on the throbbing between her legs but Jihyun huffs irritably and draws her hand away. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Jooyeon,” she drawls coldly. “Do you know how tired my wrist was getting? If you wanted to come so badly, you should’ve already come.” 

Jooyeon sobs wetly and crawls over the sofa to her girlfriend. “Please unnie, you don’t even have to do anything, I’ll do all the- please just touch me,” she pleads pathetically. 

Jihyun says nothing for a moment before sighing, as if she’d been beleaguered by a great burden. 

“Fine.” The older girl pushes a couple brown tendrils out of her face and sticks her hand out once more. A mean smile curls at the edges of her mouth. 

“If you wanna come, you can grind on my hand,” she offers sweetly. It’s meant to be degrading - to be reduced to humping her girlfriend's hand like an animal - but Jooyeon almost cries with relief. 

She immediately lays back down and fixes her large hands around Jihyun’s small wrist. Jooyeon shoves the pale hand between her legs and begins grinding concertedly to recreate the friction that will rebuild the previously mounting pressure inside of her. The angle mustn’t be comfortable for Jihyun, but to her credit, she says nothing, simply watches Jooyeon shake and whine with relish flashing in her dark eyes.

The pleasure crests, overwhelming and consuming, as Jooyeon’s helpless gasps wrack her body. She knows she must make a sight — golden skin shining with sweat, small breasts heaving and sticky arousal pouring from her slit like honey. 

Jooyeon blinks blearily at Jihyun between rattling breaths, and she sees that her girlfriend’s normally pale skin has begun to glow rose as she continues to watch Jooyeon. It makes the little part inside of Jooyeon that craves praise at every turn _sing_. 

And still, because God was a misogynist who made coming way harder for some women than necessary, Jooyeon teeters on the brink for just a little too long. Tears begin leaking out of her eyes again, and her inhales grow increasingly strained as she struggles to reach the peak. 

Jihyun, who knows Jooyeon’s body possibly better than she does herself, only needs to hear the beginning cracked syllables of “ _I can’t-”_ to know what Jooyeon needs. 

Quickly, she presses down hard against Jooyeon’s clit, hand working with more pressure than Jooyeon could possibly achieve just from grinding against Jihyun’s palm. The insistence of her girlfriend’s unrelenting fingertips on her body makes Jooyeon shriek. 

“Jihyun- _ah-_ I-!”

“Come on baby, let me see you come,” Jihyun orders roughly, her voice a little hoarse. It’s this rasp, the final validation that Jihyun is at least a little bit as affected as Jooyeon is, that finally catapults Jooyeon over the edge.

She lets out a sharp cry and her back snaps upwards as she finally, _finally_ comes. The reedy whine she hears dimly from her own mouth sounds pained, but all Jooyeon can focus on is the endless wave of convulsions wracking through her body and the feeling of her pussy gushing forcefully with each powerful clench. 

In the back of her mind, she hopes she hasn’t soaked the sofa, but as her body goes through the motions of a shattering orgasm, it’s hard to think about much more than the pleasure that courses like wildfire through her veins. 

Jihyun’s hand doesn’t stop though, still working and moving insistently over her clit until it feels raw, almost as if the slip and slide of Jooyeon’s come smeared around her swollen pussy is nothing but a mild inconvenience to her firm strokes. Jooyeon lets out a rattling gasp and grabs Jihyun’s hand to hold it still, her thighs clamping down to halt the barrage of sensations. 

“Oh fuck, _oh fuck_ ,” she chokes out, eyes stinging from overstimulation, but thankfully Jihyun stops and simply watches her girlfriend tremble and tense through the aftershocks of coming. 

As the orgasm ebbs away, Jooyeon slowly releases her death grip on Jihyun’s wrist. A second passes in which they regard each other, wild eyes meeting heated but calmer ones and then- and then Jooyeon comes abruptly crashing down. The sudden urge to bury her face in her hands and cry batters into her — helpless, a little pathetic. 

And apparently because she has no self control, she does just that. 

Immediately, strong but slender arms are dragging her across the sofa and into Jihyun’s lap. Jooyeon’s girlfriend cradles her shaking frame close, seemingly unconcerned by the fact that Jooyeon’s soaked pussy is pressed against her leggings and likely leaving a damp spot there. 

Instead Jihyun murmurs over and over again, “Good girl, so pretty and good for me, hm?” Warm fingers card through Jooyeon’s dark hair as she sniffles and cries into the crook of Jihyun’s neck, and Jihyun runs her free hand up and down the notches of Jooyeon’s spine. 

It takes a good moment for the tears streaming out of Jooyeon to finally abate, and when they do, she makes an embarrassed little noise into Jihyun’s skin. When her girlfriend tries to pull her back to look her in the eye, Jooyeon shakes her head. Her hands latch firmly around Jihyun, and one plays with the baby hairs that have escaped Jihyun’s scrunchie at the nape of her neck. 

Jihyun giggles and clicks her tongue. “Babe, c’mon,” she cajoles. 

“No m’embarrassed,” Jooyeon mumbles - perhaps a little childishly - but Jihyun is having none of it. She pulls Jooyeon back with a firm hand, and Jooyeon pouts before looking determinedly away. 

“Why’re you embarrassed silly?” Jihyun laughs, her ivory thumbs swiping at the tears still gathered along Jooyeon’s high cheekbones. “We haven’t had time to do that in a while — it’s okay to feel overwhelmed, baby.” 

Of course, Jooyeon knows this. She knows that the uptick in her hours at the restaurant combined with Jihyun’s own thesis defence presentation has eaten away at their time together; most days, Jooyeon falls into bed only a few hours before Jihyun gets up, and any intimacy happens under the steam of a rushed shower or with fumbling hands on a rare night out

Still, it’s embarrassing, and she says as much. 

Jihyun just laughs again and pulls her close, audibly breathing in Jooyeon’s scent where her nose is pressed against sun-kissed collarbones. Jooyeon relaxes into the embrace for a while, simply basking in the closeness of their bodies until the familiar itch for more tickles at her nerves again.

Because sure, soothing fingers in her hair and sweet words blooming like flowers along her skin are lovely, but nothing makes Jooyeon feel warmer or more needed than earning the praise that spills from Jihyun’s lips when Jooyeon laps her tongue over Jihyun’s soaked skin. 

Jooyeon kisses, then, over the smooth expanse of Jihyun’s shoulder and neck, interspersed with tiny nips of her teeth. Underneath her, her girlfriend sighs in contentment, and the arms around Jooyeon’s waist tighten a little. Jooyeon licks and mouths her way up until she reaches just below Jihyun’s jaw, then whispers, a little pleadingly perhaps, “Want you.”

One of Jihyun’s hands strokes tenderly at the small of her back. Her voice is a little breathless when she responds, “Yeah?” 

Jooyeon immediately nods and pulls back to kiss her girlfriend firmly on the mouth. As her tongue slides over Jihyun’s full bottom lip, she rolls her body against the older girl’s slighter one just the way Jihyun likes, eliciting a moan that goes straight to Jooyeon’s gut. 

“Yeah,” she affirms, grinding her hips down in sensual waves on Jihyun’s lap while one hand slides up to thumb briefly at Jihyun’s hardened nipples under her threadbare top. Jihyun makes a soft noise of assent and pleasure, and that’s all it takes for Jooyeon to slide off her girlfriend’s thighs and down onto the floor in front of her. 

While Jooyeon tugs at her girlfriend’s leggings, Jihyun tosses her tank top over her head. Jooyeon pauses briefly to stare, open mouthed at Jihyun’s soft tits bouncing out of their confinement. Like Jooyeon, the older girl’s breasts aren’t particularly large, but Jooyeon is obsessed all the same. 

She surges up onto her haunches and latches her mouth onto Jihyun’s left nipple, sucking and running her tongue in light circles around the sensitive skin there as Jihyun grips the nape of her neck. 

Jooyeon’s always had kind of a fixation with Jihyun’s breasts. They’re just large enough to fit plentifully into Jooyeon’s golden palms, but what Jooyeon loves most is Jihyun’s nipples. They’re large and tawny rose, a lovely contrast to the paleness of her tits, with small, neat areolas; Jooyeon thinks she could suck on them and kiss them for _days_.

Now, Jihyun sighs little _mm_ ’s and _ah_ ’s as she squirms underneath Jooyeon’s eager mouth. Satisfied with the attention she’s paid to one side, Jooyeon moves to the other to lavish the same devotion onto Jihyun’s skin, but the older girl pulls her off shortly.

Jihyun raises her hips, an unspoken command to get Jooyeon to remove her leggings, but then she does little else than regard Jooyeon with a possessive sort of haziness in her eyes as she watches her girlfriend yank the pilled cotton completely off. 

The sight of Jihyun’s pale thighs, slender and dusted with barely visible peach fuzz, makes a rush of saliva flood so quickly into Jooyeon’s mouth that she has to swallow convulsively a few times before she can move again. Reverently, she runs her large hands up the alabaster skin, marvelling at the way their slightness seems to get engulfed by her palms.

“So pretty,” Jooyeon whispers, almost to herself. It’s clear that Jihyun heard her though, because she scoffs a little even as her ears turn faintly red. She never was very good with praise, Jooyeon thinks fondly, doesn’t crave it the way Jooyeon does by any stretch.

Jooyeon looks up to make eye contact with her girlfriend, and, slowly, she presses a kiss to the skin right above Jihyun’s knee. There’s a tiny scar there from where the older girl had gotten hurt playing tennis as a child, and Jooyeon peeks her tongue out to lick it delicately now. 

Jihyun’s eyes are heavy and dark, and her mouth falls open when Jooyeon bravely sucks a little red mark onto her skin. She runs her fingers through Jooyeon’s hair, and Jooyeon is struck all over again by how unbelievably pretty her girlfriend is — expressive eyes that slope down ever so slightly, a perfect ski-slope nose and that darling freckle on the bridge of it, and the way her ivory complexion and pink mouth remind Jooyeon of orchids in bloom. 

Still maintaining eye contact, Jooyeon trails her lips upwards along Jihyun’s thigh, her hands following the simmering path of her mouth and tongue, and she delights in the hitched breath Jihyun takes. 

Hugging her girlfriend’s slight hips close is a pair of simple cotton black underwear, the fabric already damp from Jihyun’s arousal; Jooyeon shivers a little, deliriously turned on by the knowledge that Jihyun got wet from making _her_ come. 

She runs a thumb delicately over the swell of Jihyun’s mound and feels the moisture cling to her finger even through the thin cotton. Jooyeon’s eyes flicker up once more. 

“Can I?”

Jihyun smiles languidly at her and nods. She shifts forward so that her back isn’t pressed against the sofa, and Jooyeon watches with rapt devotion as Jihyun’s knees come to encase her shoulders. 

“Go on, baby,” Jihyun murmurs. “Make me feel good.” 

Jooyeon needs no other prompting. She immediately leans down and starts leaving open-mouthed kisses over Jihyun’s panties, her tongue darting out to lick and lap at the softness there. Above her, Jihyun moans softly, and her hands tangle into Jooyeon’s hair. Jooyeon kisses and laves at her girlfriend’s pussy with such focus that soon, it’s hard to tell if the drenched fabric is from Jooyeon’s saliva or Jihyun’s own arousal.

At some point, the underwear gets so soaked that it clings to every curve of Jihyun’s pussy, and Jooyeon pulls back momentarily - ignoring the glistening strand that trails from her lips - to admire the shape of Jihyun’s body. She runs her index finger tenderly along the swollen flesh, feels the heat of it under the calloused pad of her digit.

Jihyun inhales sharply at this and squirms under Jooyeon’s ministrations. A pale hand catches her wrist, and Jooyeon looks up in surprise. 

“Take them off,” Jihyun says, raising her hips once more. When Jooyeon takes a fraction too long to move, Jihyun drawls, “Don’t you wanna make me come?” 

Jooyeon starts and hooks her thumbs into the waistband of Jihyun’s sodden underwear, peeling them carefully down her thighs. The second the fabric leaves her body, Jihyun scoots forward even more so that she’s barely sat on the sofa at all. 

Consequently, the pink parting of her pussy is suddenly right in front of Jooyeon’s mouth, and all Jooyeon wants to do is kiss and touch and taste.

Jihyun tangles her fingers into Jooyeon’s dark hair, as if urging her to continue, but she chooses instead to savour the moment. She leans forward, placing kisses as light as butterfly wings grazing dewy leaves all around Jihyun’s body — her thighs, her hipbones, her stomach. She smirks a little to herself every time the muscles in Jihyun’s toned abdomen tense when she skirts closer to the wet juncture between those pale thighs. 

Her girlfriend, easy-going and frankly sort of lax about self care, always keeps her thatch of curls neatly trimmed into a simple triangle while the rest of her pussy is kept bare. It’s not vanity at all; Jihyun can barely keep up with the wavy mass of hair atop her head, let alone think about the aesthetics of something as banal as pubic hair. 

It’s because Jihyun loves - _loves_ \- getting eaten out, and Jooyeon is frankly sort of excellent at it. 

“Stop teasing Jooyeon-ah,” Jihyun says, her tone biting in spite of the thickness in her voice. “Or I can just make myself come and you can watch, little thing.”

_Little thing_ , again. Jooyeon tenses and the smirk melts off her face as she blinks up at Jihyun, her throat suddenly tight. 

There’s nothing Jooyeon hates more than being denied the pleasure of making Jihyun come. One time, after she’d been particularly obstinate, Jihyun had forced her to sit with her hands in her lap as Jihyun touched herself. Jooyeon remembers begging and apologising with tears in her eyes as Jihyun simply watched her cry until Jihyun finally came on her own fingers. 

Jooyeon had sobbed for a good while after, cradled in Jihyun’s arms. It’s not even that she cries much in her daily life - not with the way female chefs are still seen as too emotional to run kitchens at prestigious Seoul restaurants - but something about Jihyun makes Jooyeon feel raw and exposed in the best possible way. 

It’s catharsis and love all rolled into one.

In any case, now she hurries to flatten her tongue against her girlfriend’s soaked core, coaxing heavy slick to drool into her mouth. Above her, Jihyun moans, and the fingers in Jooyeon’s hair tighten in encouragement. 

It’s the second day of Jihyun’s shave, so there’s the slightest prickle on Jooyeon’s tongue as she laps at Jihyun’s swollen lips, but that doesn’t matter. Not when Jihyun feels so good against Jooyeon’s open mouth, hot and wet where her tongue slides into the older girl’s clenching pussy. 

“Fuck,” Jihyun whines, and her hips jerk when Jooyeon flicks her tongue against Jihyun’s clit then sucks it into her mouth to swirl around it. “So good, baby,” she murmurs, and Jooyeon whimpers directly into her sodden entrance at the praise. Jooyeon can feel the growing wetness between her own legs once more, unbelievably turned on by making Jihyun feel good.

“Fingers, kitten,” her girlfriend orders shakily above her. Dutifully, Jooyeon unlatches her mouth to quickly put two long digits into her mouth, laving over them efficiently until they’re glistening. Then she circles around Jihyun’s clit that is slippery with slick, relishing in the broken moan that cracks through the air, before pushing both fingers inside and curling them forward.

Jihyun immediately cries out, a sharp _God!_ before one hand grips Jooyeon’s hair forcefully to pull her mouth back onto her pussy. There’s a shift in the air, a change from the languid reverence of Jooyeon’s pace earlier, and now she laps and sucks feverishly at Jihyun’s clit while her fingers move relentlessly deep inside the older girl’s pulsating channel.

It’s not enough for Jihyun though, because in the next second, both hands are fixing themselves around Jooyeon’s head and then she’s grinding her hips firmly down onto Jooyeon’s outstretched tongue. Jooyeon’s fingers freeze in surprise, and Jihyun’s eyes, which were clenched shut only moments before, fly open.

“Don’t stop,” she grits out, although the harshness of her demand is belied by the soft fingers brushing a strand of Jooyeon’s hair out of her eyes. “You’re making me feel so good, baby girl,” Jihyun praises huskily.

Jooyeon’s eyelids flutter shut briefly as a shiver runs through her frame. “U-unnie,” she stutters. Jihyun _mm_ ’s in response. “Do you- do you want to use me?” she offers meekly. 

Jihyun’s gaze darkens and she leans over to kiss Jooyeon heatedly, her tongue slipping into Jooyeon’s mouth to taste herself. 

When she pulls back with a final lick to Jooyeon’s slack lips, she whispers, “Polite little thing aren’t you Jooyeon-ah? Want me to ride your tongue?”

Jooyeon nods eagerly and sticks her tongue lewdly, ignoring the drool of saliva that immediately collects and threatens to drip out. Her fingers crook a little, still inside Jihyun, and her girlfriend bites her lip before pulling Jooyeon down.

It’s clear Jihyun is chasing her orgasm now, with the way her legs are thrown over Jooyeon’s shoulders as she grinds quickly into the younger girl’s tongue and fingers. Jooyeon watches with rapt attention as Jihyun throws one arm over the back of the sofa to help her get better leverage, her brow furrowed and mouth open in concentration.

_God,_ Jooyeon’s so fucking turned on. A trickle of wetness seeps down her still bare pussy, and Jooyeon thinks briefly that if she shifts from where she’s kneeling at all, she might drip right onto the floorboards.

Jihyun’s moans and gasps grow steadily in volume, as loud in bed as she is in daily life, and though Jooyeon’s tongue is aching from where it’s lolled out, she still makes an effort to swirl it every time Jihyun’s clit grinds in an upstroke along her mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jihyun hisses. Her eyes flash open again and stare down at where Jooyeon is kneeling like she’s just a fucktoy for Jihyun to use. “Want me to come on your tongue, baby girl?” she rasps, and Jooyeon nods immediately, a pitchy plea escaping her.

Jihyun smirks - how she manages to look so smug even when she’s about to come is beyond Jooyeon - then closes her eyes once more. Jooyeon can tell when the pressure builds again, because her girlfriend’s fingers clutch painfully in her hair and her hips lose their rhythm.

Her own thighs clench in anticipation, every fibre of her being craving the moment when Jihyun snaps — and she’s not disappointed.

A moment later, the tawny-haired girl wails, loud and unabashed, before her thighs suddenly grip around Jooyeon’s head, and Jooyeon feels liquid heat hit her tongue. It’s thick in the way it coats her mouth, and she can only moan brokenly into Jihyun’s pussy as the older girl rides out the waves of her orgasm on Jooyeon’s face. 

When Jihyun finally releases her, Jooyeon’s scalp throbs a little from how hard her hair was pulled, and she thinks there’s a sheen coating her entire chin and upper lip from Jihyun’s come. Slowly and carefully, she withdraws her fingers from Jihyun’s quivering channel and sucks them into her mouth. Jihyun watches her, sated and hazy, before running a knuckle down Jooyeon’s cheekbone.

“Pretty little thing,” she praises. 

Her voice is raw and hoarse but Jooyeon’s never heard anything lovelier. She shivers, her fingers falling out of her mouth before she wipes at her chin with the back of her hand.

Jihyun sits up and hovers over her then, her eyes regaining their alertness as they travel over Jooyeon’s face.

“You’re looking a little flushed,” she says teasingly, stroking her thumb gently at Jooyeon’s jaw. “Did you get all worked up eating me out, sweetheart?”

Jooyeon’s face burns with embarrassment but she nods because there’s no real point in lying to her girlfriend. Jihyun coos, sweeter than she was before but still with an acerbic edge to her voice. 

“Does my pretty girl want to come again?” she asks, and Jooyeon nods so vehemently, so immediately, that Jihyun bursts into chuckles.

“Cute.” It’s just on the right side of condescending to make Jooyeon shudder, and she’s just so, _so_ delirious with desire. “Want me to help, baby?”

Jooyeon nibbles her lip as she considers the offer, contemplating the pros and cons. Jihyun simply waits patiently, still stark naked, as if her flushed pussy on the sofa is no big deal (which really it isn’t with how often they have sex on it, to be fair). 

Finally, Jooyeon shakes her head. “Want…” She trails off, still unused to asking for things sometimes, even after two years of being with Jihyun who has never laughed at her for any of her requests.

Now, too, Jihyun runs her hand soothingly down the nape of Jooyeon’s neck as she coaxes the answer out of her. “Want what?”

Face aflame and eyes averted, Jooyeon mumbles, “Want you to watch me.”

There’s the briefest, awful silence where Jooyeon thinks this is final straw, the one thing that Jihyun is going to find too ridiculous, too bizarre to handle, but then—

Then there are familiar lips ghosting along her cheeks and her temple, and Jihyun is murmuring, “Silly, I always want to watch you.”

The smokiness of Jihyun’s voice, the fingers still ghosting along the planes of Jooyeon’s shoulders, all coalesce to burn brightly in Jooyeon’s gut, churning with the arousal still there. Jihyun leans back onto the sofa but keeps one hand tangled in Jooyeon’s long hair and nudges her chin forward.

“C’mon lovely thing, touch yourself for me.”

Jooyeon swallows thickly before nodding, and then her hands are sliding down her breasts to her stomach and then to the wetness between her thighs. She whimpers out loud at the friction of her fingers against the slippery slick there.

The calloused pads of her fingertips skitter quickly over her clit, dipping once in a while to curl insistently inside of her, and Jooyeon soon finds herself gasping wetly into Jihyun’s knee where she’s laid her forehead. 

There’s something intensely reductive about laying her head on her girlfriend’s lap as she frantically fingers herself, and it makes tears gather at the corners of her eyes again from the overwhelming onslaught of feeling. Jooyeon feels small, needy, and an odd combination of humiliated and worshipped. 

“So close,” she breathes into the bony apex of Jihyun’s knee. Out of the corner of her eye, Jooyeon sees Jihyun’s hand move towards her own still-glistening pussy and drag briefly through the come lingering there. Before she can process what is happening, Jihyun has pressed her wet thumb in between the seam of Jooyeon’s lips, and forced her finger into Jooyeon’s mouth.

Jooyeon lets out a dry sob around the digit in her mouth but immediately latches onto it, sucking concertedly as she pitches closer and closer to the edge. Jihyun strokes her free hand through Jooyeon’s hair once more, and the soothing touch makes Jooyeon want to weep while the coil pulls tight in her gut.

“Gonna come, pretty girl?” Jihyun hums. “I love watching you come, baby.”

The coil _snaps._

Jooyeon keens as her body bows then curls in on itself with the force of her orgasm, and she falls forward until her entire weight is resting on Jihyun’s lap. Tremors wrack through her frame as she desperately tries to ride out the currents of her orgasm, creamy wetness surging out from between her swollen pussy lips to spill onto her palm and fingers. 

In the first blinding flash of coming, she bites down hard on Jihyun’s thumb. Even so, Jihyun barely hisses in pain, simply continues whispering praises to Jooyeon while she sobs around laboured breaths. 

Jooyeon realises belatedly that she hasn’t come this hard in a while, and her pussy almost _hurts_ with how insistently it clenches. 

As soon as the aftershocks diminish to light sparks instead of a consuming scorch in her veins, Jooyeon’s jaw unhinges itself and she leaps back from Jihyun, terrified that she’d hurt her girlfriend.

“Unnie, I’m so _sor-_ ”

Jihyun interrupts her by surging forward to kiss her on the lips. “M’ fine,” she giggles around Jooyeon’s eager reciprocation. Like this, with Jihyun’s mouth on hers and her head tilted at an awkward angle, Jooyeon’s breaths finally slow — she basks in the afterglow of her girlfriend and the wonderful thing that is this little pocket of free time.

Eventually, the two of them migrate back to the sofa, still naked and giggling at each other like teenagers between kisses. “We should get cleaned up,” Jihyun manages to say, but Jooyeon quietens her protests with a gentle tongue exploring her mouth.

“Later,” Jooyeon whispers. She pulls Jihyun close and flips her quickly to cuddle against her pale back, then links their pinkies the way they always do. 

“We’re so _gross_ though,” Jihyun complains light-heartedly. “We’ll get the sofa all dirty.”

Jooyeon scoffs and grabs her phone from the coffee table, snickering a little to herself when her wetness inadvertently presses into Jihyun’s backside, eliciting a short shriek from her. “Like the sofa isn’t gross already,” she points out. “C’mon, watch a YouTube video with me and then we’ll shower. There’s a new cat compilation I wanted-”

Jihyun grabs the phone and her thumbs smash haphazardly into the screen as she types quickly. Jooyeon eyes her wryly, content to let her girlfriend pick. Or at least she is until she sees what Jihyun has pulled up.

“No,” she says flatly, reaching for the phone, but Jihyun manages to hold it just out of her reach. 

“It’ll be _so_ quick and you said you wanted to watch a video so-”

“Stop it, Jihyunie,” Jooyeon whines. “You know I _hate_ mukbangs — I work with food all day, why would I want to watch people shovel it into their mouths like that?”

Jihyun laughs and pecks her on the cheek. “Because you loooooove me,” she says childishly, and although Jooyeon really does detest those eating shows, the little joke never fails to bring a smile to her face.

So because she’s her, and Jihyun is Jihyun, Jooyeon just sighs and kisses the little freckle on the apex of Jihyun’s right shoulder blade. This makes Jihyun sigh contentedly and settle comfortably against Jooyeon’s chest, one hand holding the phone up while the other re-links their pinkies.

They watch in silence for a while, the room’s quiet broken only by the loud slurping of ramyun echoing out of the tinny phone speakers. Around ten minutes in, just as Jooyeon is beginning to doze off, Jihyun tilts her head back and whispers, “Love you, Jooyeon-ah.” 

Jooyeon, too sleepy to do much more than drowsily return the sentiment into the pale skin of Jihyun’s neck, wraps her limbs a little closer around her girlfriend. Jihyun giggles softly, drawing formless shapes onto Jooyeon’s thigh even though their hands are still linked.

“Jooyeon-ah, pay attention to me,” she cajoles. 

Silence. Jooyeon hides a smile even as her brain slowly kickstarts back up from her power-nap. 

“You’re missing the video,” Jihyun whinges. When Jooyeon remains quiet still, she huffs at being ignored.

“I should become a mukbanger — that’ll show you,” she mumbles quietly.

_“Jihyun!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated so, so much.
> 
> If you want to chat or get updates on my work, come find me on Twitter (link in profile)!
> 
> \- Anon


End file.
